


Expectations

by MrGivensAndHisHat



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGivensAndHisHat/pseuds/MrGivensAndHisHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don't go her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I threw together. Didn't really read over it, so if any of them seem out of character, my bad. I like to think I did alright.

He was an enigma to her. That was the main issue. She got him on her side through a general understanding of people. Human beings want to be treated with respect. So that’s what she did after he left her alive. She fought him full well knowing that if she lost, the Wives were going to be caught and that she’d be dead. But that’s not what happened. Well, she did end up losing the fight. Truthfully, it doesn’t surprise her in retrospect. He’s a quiet man, but he walks with a hulking sense of one purpose. Survival. What she didn’t expect was him refusing to put a bullet in her head. Instead, he wasted three bullets in the sand. He didn’t want to kill her. He wanted to escape. So she gave him that.

But who he is as a person? She could fight with him in battle. They could communicate without many words. But his goals? What drives him in the long term? That was a mystery. So when they met up with the remaining Vuvalini and made camp, there were decisions to be made. They decided upon riding across the Salts as this would be their best chance at crossing it in search of something better. Maybe another green place to call home. But the man with no name, the fool? She honestly had no idea whether he would join them or not. She wanted to come up with an offer he couldn’t refuse, but that wasn’t really possible. She wanted to offer him a bike, stocked so he could survive for quite a long while, but an ultimatum is not what he deserved after helping them. Of course, he didn't expect them to give him anything. Honestly, she didn't like that he thought that way. She had a feeling he would walk away with no supplies, no bike, and be fine with it. Which is why she was going to give him a loaded bike regardless of his answer. Leaving him with nothing, that wasn't in the cards as far as she was concerned. She just hoped he’d join them in good faith.

The rest of the Vuvalini? They were mixed on the subject. They all understood her point of view, but they didn’t like giving a good amount of their supplies to a man they didn’t know, even if she vouched for him.

“No man is worth our supplies, Furiosa.” The Valkyrie said without malice. It was only a statement said from experience.

“That may be true.” She replied. “But if there’s one that does, it’d be him.”

“We don’t even know if he’ll say yes. If he says no, that’s less supplies for the group. We don’t even know him. From what it sounds like, YOU don’t know him either.” Another chimed in.

Furiosa sighed. She knew they were right to some extent. Giving away precious supplies was not a smart idea. But this wasn’t about that. Not this time. She didn’t want to lose him. Perhaps there was something sentimental about that kind of want, but there’s also something rational about it. It’s hard to find people that are reliable in battle. It’s also hard to find people you can trust. It’s even harder to find someone with both of those qualities. Losing people like that is also not a smart decision to make in this world and sometimes you have to make compromises. She couldn’t fault them for being skeptical. They never fought in battle with him. She had.

“You do understand that if he decides on leaving us, he’s going to be okay with nothing? We could take everything and he wouldn't spare glance. Maybe you'd prefer that, but it doesn’t feel right leaving him with nothing. I don’t think we would have made it this far without him. If we offer him a loaded bike, there’s a better chance he’ll come with us. The more reliable people we have, the stronger we are.”

“We’ll defer to your judgement on this. We’re just making sure you fully understand what happens if he says no to your offer. Our time across the salts will be shortened.” One of the Vuvalini mentioned.

“Anyone would rather travel with a group then by themselves. Offering him something regardless of his choice will make him understand it’s better for him to stay with us.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You seem convinced though.” Valkyrie said.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t take up her offer. After speaking to him, it’s crazy to think she had ever thought there was a chance he’d stick around. He came with them this far out of necessity. Going across the Salts would mean committing to a life with them… with her. She now knew that this wasn’t a man with a clan or a family. He didn’t have people. He only had himself and that’s how it’s always been. That’s how he wanted it, for whatever reason.

She walked up to Valkyrie and shook her head, confirming what they all seemed to expect.

“He said he’d make his own way.” She told them, turning her head to glance at him. He was standing in the same spot she left him at, staring out at the dark night ahead. She understood him a little better now, but it seemed he wasn’t even going to tell her his name. It was hard not to be a bit sentimental about it. They’d all leave him behind in the morning and she’ll never have a name to go with the face.

“I figured as much. Men like him don’t travel with clans. At least not long term.” The Valkyrie stated.

“Men like him?” Furiosa asked.

“Men who spend their time alone, even when they’re in good company.” Valkyrie said as she lazily pointed at him. She was right. He didn’t bother striking up conversations. He didn’t even sit quietly with them. He’d rather just stick to himself. Furiosa walked forward, sat down and sighed again. Valkyrie sat next her.

“Yea, well, I hoped he’d change his mind about that.”

“Sounds like you’re disappointed for another reason.” Valkyrie stated with only slight amusement. Furiosa was a little surprised, if only because Valkyrie didn’t joke around often. At least from what she remembered, even when they were young.

“Perhaps. But it doesn’t matter now. It probably never mattered to begin with.” Acceptance wasn’t tough for her. The initial disappointment was the worst part of rejection. But acceptance was easy. Sometimes, things don’t go your way and you move on. She was good at that. She looked over at Valkyrie, who had a slight frown on her face. “What?”

“It’s sad to hear you say that. It matters now and it will matter in the future. Those kinds of… feelings, they don’t come along often in this world. There’s no time for it. I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt something for someone. But I hope you remember what you’re feeling right now. To remind yourself, that maybe one day, there will be time to spare. Time to explore those feelings. Have hope, my Furiosa.” Valkyrie finished, putting her hand on Furiosa’s shoulder.

Furiosa gave her a soft smile. Hope. She had that. She tried so hard to keep her hope and so far, she’s succeeding. It’s just too bad the man with no name lost his.

 

* * *

 

The sun came quickly. They were all packing up, except for him. He must have been waiting to see them off, she figured. It was a nice gesture. He could have just left earlier without saying anything. After talking to him last night, it wouldn’t have surprised her if he had. But there he was, sitting next to the bike they loaded up for him the previous night just in case he was ready to leave before them. When they were done loading up their bikes, she approached him. He glanced at her before looking away.

“So… this is where we part ways.” She said awkwardly. It was rare you had the opportunity to say goodbye to someone. They usually died before there was a chance. He only grunted in response, confirming her statement. “I uh… I’d like to know your name but…” She trailed off. _But you’re not even going to give me that, are you?_

He gave her a side glance again. His body language rarely matched up with hers. She was direct. He was passive. His body was always aimed towards anything but her. He cleared his throat.

“Does it matter?” A few of his first words to her, repeated. She really looked at him this time, taking in his appealing facial features. If this was going to be the last time she ever saw him, she was going to give him the truth.

“It matters to me.” His entire head turned to her this time, the way it did when she offered him a fully loaded bike the previous night. There was the tiniest bit of shock on his face, for just a solitary moment. It saddened her. _You matter to me._ ”Farewell.” 

They rode out. She didn’t look back. Acceptance was the easy part for her. Sometimes, things don’t go your way and you move on. Once again though, in what's becoming something of a habit with him, the man with no name did something she didn’t expect.

He didn’t let her move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
